Human in Equestria: Holidays
by Mikalzilla
Summary: Finally a holiday fic! Enjoy. Rated M for sexual themes in the first chapter
1. Birthday

Holiday 1: Birthday

Here I am lying i bed sleeping when I suddenly heard Sunset's voice "Hey Mikal wake up." I jumped out startled "Whoa sorry for startling you." She said putting her hoof on her chest "Sunset you know I don't like to be woke up by someone." I said tiredly "I would let you sleep but you don't want to miss your birthday do you?" She said "Glad to see you cared." I said scratching her ears much to her enjoyment.

"Well everypony has a gift for you." She said as I stretched "Oh and what do you got for me?" I asked "You have to wait till tonight and trust me this surprise I have for you will make your day." She said winking me seductively I wander what she has in store for me. Well I guess I'll find out tonight when I exit the library I heard a "SURPRISE!" Causing me to blast somewhere in that direction

"Whoa someone's jumpy today." Twilight said as she deactivated her shield "Sorry Twi." I said rubbing the back of my head but however I was surprised to see the entire town with presents and a banner that says 'Happy Birthday Mikal' I know exactly who to blame for this "Pinkie did you set all this up for me? And how did you know it was my birthday?" I asked "Sunset told me I want to make sure Equestria's only human has the best time of his life!" Pinkie said

"Now you guys don't have to do all this for me." I said "Yes we do Mikal." Twilight said "Yeah and besides what kind of marefriends would we be if we don't celebrate your birthday? Plus we want to find out how to repay ya for helping save Equestria" Applejack said "Oh what the heck it IS my birthday so let's get this party started." I said causing the others to cheer, we had fun I played pin the tail on the donkey I got great gifts from everyone and even got some from the Eclipse Sisters man did I had fun!

When it was night time I went to my room to see what Sunset has in store for me I haven seen her since the party ended she said to meet her in my room but when I opened up I couldn't believe what I saw Sunset was in her human form wearing the same outfit she had on Earth a black jacket purple top orange skirt and some boots to go with it "Sunset how did you?" "Turns out Princess Celestia has a spell to alter out physiology so I asked her to teach me that and well here I am now." She said as I sat next to her on my bed

"So how long?" "Oh whenever I decide to turn back but just for tonight I'm all yours." She said kissing me I returned the kiss holding her hand she broke the kiss with a seductive smile "I always want to try making love to you in this form." She said tracing my chest with her finger

*CLOP ALERT SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS*

"You sure?" I asked "Just take me you goofball." She said kissing me I kissed back caressing her hair with my fingers while she did the same I can tell she missed having hands with the way she using them on my hair we both separate to take a breath "Mikal I want you to touch me." She said "Where?" I asked she moved her head close to my ear and said "Anywhere you want stud." She said taking off my trench coat wrapping my arms around her back I move my hans to her breasts and gave them a massage causing her to moan.

"That feels good." She said I took off her jacket and top revealing her breasts what? "Your braless?" I asked blushing "Oh didn't you notice? I took them off after my transformation." She said "Are you still wearing?" "Yes I'm still wearing panties I'm not a slut you know." She said taking off my shirt as well revealing my scarred chest "And besides I still haven't thanked you for all the times you cared for me back on Earth." She said putting her breasts on my chest causing me to harden

"Oh somebody likes what he's getting." Sunset said as I kissed her again I then kissed her cheek and go all the way down to where her breasts is I gave her teets a lick causing her to gasp then moan when I took it into my mouth "So that's how it feels." Sunset said holding my head to keep me here after a while I switched breasts while she kept moaning after a while I placed my hands on her butt and caress it causing her to moan louder

"Oh buck yes!" She said using Equestrian word for you know after a while of me sucking her breasts she moved my head and kiss me for 1 minute she then put her hand into my pants to give my manhood some attention causing me to moan as if saying "oh yeah two can play that game" I put my hand into her skirt to give her womanhood some attention causing her to moan after a while we get done she then took off her skirt and panties and lie down spreading her legs.

"I need you inside me now." She said I took off my pants and lay on top of her so I can give her what she want, after I entered her I start to move slowly after a while she told me to go faster which I did "OH SHIT YES! HARDER!" She screamed I kept going faster and faster till I felt something building up "Sunset I'm!" "Don't you DARE leave me!" She said after a while we both cummed after I filled her up with my seed

"Oh buck that was the best sex I ever had." She said as I exited out of her and lying next to her.

*END OF CLOP*

"Darn first time I did that with a human woman and the beautiful one that's for sure." I said she giggled and kissed my cheek "Thanks for the compliment." She said "And I mean it too besides your one of my girls and I love you." I said "And I love you too as well as the other members of our herd." She said grabbing my head and put it on her breasts I nuzzled them saying

"Best birthday ever." I then fell asleep as Sunset caressed my head saying "Happy birthday sweetie." before putting her head on top of mine falling asleep with me.

And that's it for the first chapter!

Rainbow: WOW that party was amazing!

Pinkie: I know right!

See you all in the Halloween chapter!


	2. HalloweenNightmare Night

Holiday 2: Halloween

"Okay what's with the costumes is it Halloween?" I asked the girls "Well ah don't know what this 'Halloween' is but it is Nightmare Night." Applejack said "Oh well Halloween is a holiday on Earth similar to Nightmare Night." I said "Oh well that makes more sense." Applejack said she's dressed as a scarecrow Fluttershy is Groot Rainbow Dash is a Shadowbolt for some reason Pinkie Pie is a Chicken Rarity is a princess Sunset is an angel and Spike is a dragon which is ironic because he IS a dragon.

"So where's Twilight?" I asked "Right here Mikal!" We heard her we looked and saw her in her costume I know she's Starswirl the Bearded but I couldn't help but pick on her. "Nice grandpa costume." I said much to her annoyance "Mikal I'm Starswirl the Bearded, you know father of the amiomorphic spell? Did you read that book Sunset gave you?" Twilight asked "I did I just want to pick on ya." I said causing her to roll her eyes.

"So Mikal what are y'all dressing up as?" Applejack asked "I just finished the costume you have to see it with your own eyes." Rarity said as I get changed and came out in my costume and I am dressed up as Godzilla the king of kaijus "Oh you asked Rarity to make you a Godzilla costume?" Sunset said yeah out of all the movie series Godzilla is my favorite the japanese one of course.

"Yeah I did." I said "Who's Godzilla?" Spike asked "Why he's the king of kaijus giant monsters." I said "Oh really?" Rarity asked "It's also a movie series." Sunset said "Oh yeah I still have those with me don't I?" I said "We can watch them later." Twilight said as we walked outside where there are games all over Ponyville and here's Luna making her dramatic entrance "Greetings Ponyville!" Luna said smiling.

"Yo Luna!" I called out waving she flew to me and give me a kiss "Greetings Mikal how are you today?" Luna said "I'm fine." I said as Pinkie dropped by "Hey Princess Luna how are you today?" She asked "I am fine Pinkie." Luna said "So you ready to get this holiday started?" I asked "Why yes I am." Luna said excited we played some games like that spider throwing and apple catching game.

"Oh my this is GREAT!" I said "I know right!" Luna said as we kept going around town playing different games "Okay what's next!" I said "Well we are thinking of a play but we don't know what." Applejack said I thought up of Godzilla and said "I have an idea." I showed them what Tokyo looks like and have Rarity make the costumes for the characters "And an eye patch for Dr. Sherazawa?" Rarity asked

I nodded yes and she got working on the eye patch making little holes on it so the actor can see better I also have the artist make skeleton fishes I even asked Fluttershy if we can borrow her fishes promising to be careful with them, I also asked Twilight to make the oxygen destroyer, in case you guys haven't notice I'm having them do the play of the 1954 Godzilla movie, "That sounds a little dangerous don't you agree?" Twilight asked nervously "I'm not asking you to make an actual one I'm asking you to make a fake one." I said

"Oh well how does it go?" She asked "Just make it a machine that makes bubbles when dropped in water." I said showing her the drawing of the oxygen destroyer first one from the first part of the movie and the other from the ending and she got to work on it. I also work up on the lines for each actor man this is going to be amazing.

When the play was over everyone seemed to love it, heh Tomoyuki Tanaka your kaiju is popular even in other dimensions! "Wow they seemed to love it!" Twilight said "I know right?" I said just then everyone went back to their homes "Wow this first Nightmare Night went good!" I said jumping on the bed. "Glad you enjoyed it we want your first Nightmare Night to be a good experience for you." Sunset said getting in bed with me.

"But still thanks for making it great for me." I said "Your welcome." Twilight said yawning. "I think we should go to sleep now." I said "Good idea night Mikal." Sunset said closing her eyes with Twilight doing the same. "Night girls." I said closing my eyes as well.

There all done!

Pinkie: oooohhhh next up is the Heart's Warming special!

Me: darn skippy! See you guys on Christmas.


	3. ChristmasHeart's Warming

Holiday 3: Christmas.

We are on the train heading to Canterlot "So why are we going here again?" I asked "Celestia chose us for the play we are having." Sunset said "Oh and where's Jakes at again?" "Princess Celestia sent him on a business trip to Manehatten." Twilight said oh that's right bank robbery anyways when we arrived we went to the playhouse where the play is at also Twilight's parents are watching I have met them during the wedding and I swear Twilight wouldn't stop kissing me when she had her parent's approval.

"Whoa who left the window open?" I asked after feeling a breeze "Rainbow Dash should have closed it." Applejack said looking at Skittles "I got it." I said floating to the window and closed it "This will be interesting." Sunset said "Curtains in 2 minutes!" The stage manager said as everyone got dressed except Fluttershy who has a stage freight I would tell her to imagine everyone in their underwear but that will be a problem since everyone is naked most of the time.

"Fluttershy it's just a play." I said "I know Mikal but everypony will be watching." Oh brother what should I do just then an idea came to my head in the words of Gru from Despicable Me: light bulb "Hey Fluttershy how about you pretend the audience are your animals watching you will THAT help?" I asked "Well I can try doing that." Fluttershy said coming out of the box she was in so Spike starts the play.

"Greetings everypony and welcome to the Heart's Warming Eve play and I will be starting us off." Spike said clearing his throat "Long ago before Equestria was founded there were three tribes the unicorns, the pegasi, and the earth ponies but they never get along, the pegasi demanded food from the earth ponies and in return they bring weather for the food they grow, the unicorns demanded the same thing and in return they bring day and night, but one day a snowstorm suddenly appeared and froze everything so the three tribes decide to get together to hopefully form a plan."

Just then everyone started to argue "This whole storm happened is because of the pegasi!" Princess Platinum, played by Rarity, said "WHAT!? We are NOT responsible for that besides the Earth Ponies were keeping all the food to themselves!" Commander Hurricane, played by Rainbow Dash, said "THAT'S NOT TRUE! Oh wait yes it is." Chancellor Puddinghead, played by Pinkie Pie said "Maybe it was you unicorns who did it!" Hurricane said making Platinum gasp.

"How DARE you accuse us of doing this!" Platinum said after a little more arguing the three leaders went home at Platinum's home she went inside where Clover the Clever, Played by Twilight, is at "Hey Princess Platinum how did the meeting go?" She asked "Terrible the pegasi are brutes, the earth ponies are ugh DIRTY." She said "Should've went better if you did what I asked." Clover said, meanwhile Hurricane is talking to her adviser Lt. Pansy, played by Fluttershy.

"Those tribes don't know that the pegasi are the race of warriors!" Hurricane said "So I guess the meeting didn't go well." Pansy said "What do you think!" Hurricane said "this wouldn't have happened if you had been a little nicer." Pansy said. Meanwhile Puddinghead has entered through the chiminy "Uh Chancellor you could've just went through the door?" Smart Cookie, played by Applejack, said

"I'm the chancellor I can enter in style!" Puddinghead said "So did the meeting go well?" Smart Cookie asked "It went horrible these pegasi and unicorns are mean!" Puddinghead said "That's because we're always mean to each other." Smart said "What was that?" Puddinghead said "Nothin." Smart said just then Puddinghead, Platinum, and Hurricane got an idea to go look for a new land.

"Break time!" The stage manager said good I was getting hungry I went to the food court when I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." I said "No it's my fault I should've watch where I was going hey I know you." She said I looked and saw a grey unicorn with dark brown mane and tail and light brown eyes, she also has an eye for a cutie mark "You do?" I asked "Yes your that human bounty hunter, uh what's your name again?" She asked

"Mikal yours?" I asked "Sonata." Sonata said wait isn't she? "Aren't you the late Ace Swift's former manager?" I asked "Unfortunately." She said sadly as we both get our food "What with the long face?" I asked "I'm sure you already know the answer to that." Sonata said "Blackmailing?" I asked "You got it." Sonata said as we sat at the table "Why WERE you guys blackmailing the other racers?" I asked.

"It was Ace's idea apparently he doesn't like losing." She said seesh Skittles doesn't like losing as well but you don't see HER blackmailing racers, "By the way I have to ask is it true Sunset Shimmer was on Earth?" Sonata asked "Yes it is." I said Sonata looked at me as if she was trying to figure out I was lying but finding none "I see." She said "By the way is it true you blackmailed Phoenix?" I asked

"Oh you heard about that huh? I can't deny it it's true I did blackmail him, I threatened to have him and Pinkie Pie arrested for braking into my hotel room, which was locked, I don't know how they got my key." Sonata said "Why do I get the feeling it was Rainbow Dash that stole the key?" I asked "Oh well that explains it." Sonata said "By the way how did you get the picture of Rainbow?" I said making her blush.

"Well I was going to the restroom when I found her doing it." Sonata said oh well that explains it. "So what did you and Ace do after Skittles refused your deal." I said "Well Rainbow Dash cause a lightning which started the fire me and Ace have managed to put out the flames but after that I told him that I was gonna quit because while I did enjoy all the fame and fortune I feel guilty about Blackmailing." Sonata said

"How did he take it?" I asked causing her to shake what was a mixture of fear and anger "He didn't take it well, and that motherbucker planed to murder me and cover it up by saying that a ferocious beast had ended my life! So I grabbed the golf club that was in the fire and hit him, he then got angrier and tried again so in self-defense I zapped him with an electricution spell which had rendered him unconscious for a while, I ran as fast as I could when I realized he wasn't following me. So I ran back and found his body lifeless, I thought I killed him so I gathered the broken golf club and ran off." She said

"What about the other piece?" I asked "I tried to find it but I couldn't I couldn't even use the illumination spell because I was afraid I would get caught, being seen as a blackmailer is one thing, but I would rather die then to be seen as a murderer." Sonata said "And how powerful was that electricution spell?" I asked "I don't know how I can explain it you weren't educated in magic." Sonata said "I don't need to go to school to learn magic." I said surprising her.

"You're self-taught?" Sonata asked I nodded in response "Wow that's impressive." She said smiling "But it was a magic surge." Oh it went out of control "I ran through the forest to get out when suddenly I bumped into Apple Bloom while I was preparing my teleportation spell to go into the hotel room but I was at the exit and dropped the golf club into the river." Sonata said

"Did you kill Ace?" I asked "I thought I did but it turned out Ace caused his own demise, he pick up the broken golf club in his mouth and flew into the air then the second bolt of lightning appeared and it the club which had kill him." Sonata said that explains it. "So which racers did you blackmail?" I asked "Well one of them is named Cruise Control." She said "What did you two do?" I asked

"We enrolled his sister in Canterlot Hospital because she was in a coma, it's the best hospital in all of Equestria if not all of Mythos and we threatened to take her out of it if he doesn't do what Ace said." I was silent for a while before burst out a quiet laugh much to her confusion. "What's so funny?" "You two seriously threatened to take Cruise's sister from the hospital? How are you guys gonna do that kidnap her?" I said

"No we would tell them that Cruise is not from Canterlot." Sonata said "Oh I can see how that goes, 'uh excuse me.' 'Yes Mr. Swift?' 'I'm afraid to inform you that Cruise Control is not from Canterlot.' 'So?'" I said which made her giggle a little before turning serious "Mikal you don't understand Canterlot Hospital is specifically reserved for celebrities and nobles, commoners and non-citizens are stuck with normal clinics." Sonata said surprising me

"What?" I asked "You heard me right." Sonata said "And where is the hospital?" I asked angered "It's about a block away." I ran off after she said that "Mikal?" She asked confusingly I crashed through the door much to everyone's surprise. "What can I do for you sir?" She asked "I want to speak to your manager." I said "Can I have a manager in the front office." She said after 10 minutes the manager arrived

"Hello there is there something I can help you with?" He asked "I'll tell you what you can help me with! You can help me by changing your stupid policy!" I said "I'm afraid I don't understand what you are-" "Your hospital's policy is complete BOGUS!" I said. The manager simply humphed and said "It has been this way since the beginning-" "THIS HOSPITAL IS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR EVERYONE YOU HEAR ME EVERY. SINGLE. ONE! SO YOU BETTER CHANGE YOUR POLICY RIGHT NOW!" I yelled causing some of the nobles to said

"Princess Celestia should have keep her pet on the leash." I glared at them and said "Say that again and I'll expand you stay." I said causing them to hold each other in terror. "I'm afraid I don't like your tone there mister." The manager said "Oh you don't like my tone here? Hey look what's your name what's your name why don't you tell it to me right now." I said "Billy Bob Grunt." The manager said "Mr. Billy Bob Grunt huh? Well this place is sued I just signed it down right here in my book this hospital is getting SUED!" I said

"Is that a threat there sir?" Billy asked "Is that a threat? Not it's not a threat it's a PROMISE A PROMISE FROM A BOUNTY HUNTER DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" I said "I'm gonna ask you to leave now." Billy said "Oh I'll that but there WILL be a reckoning, A RECKONING!" I said walking out of the hospital and back to the theater.

*Sunset's POV*

Where is Mikal? Break ends in 30 minutes, I know he's eating but he's not in the cafeteria "Oh I hope Mikal is okay." Fluttershy said "We'll find him Fluttershy don't worry." Twilight said just the I heard a real familiar voice "Well if isn't Sunset Shimmer." We looked and saw Sonata "Oh hey Sonata heard what happened to your coltfriend." I said "He isn't my coltfriend but I heard you disappear somewhere." Sonata said

"Wait you two know each other?" Twilight asked "my parents and Sunset's work in the same place here." Sonata said "Yeah we were introduced at 'bring your daughter to work day." I said "By the way how's Sunrise?" Sonata said "She's doing fine I guess." I said huh this is not the Sonata I remember and where are her glasses? "What happened to your glasses?" I asked "I took them off after Mr. Wright proved my innocence." Sonata said

"Wait you mean Phoenix Wright?" I asked "Oh you two met him?" Sonata asked "Yeah but how did Phoenix get to Equestria?" I asked "I brought him here to defend Rainbow Dash after she was accused of murdering Ace Swift." Twilight said "Oh so you- wait a minute that picture Maya told me and Mikal about that was you Rainbow Dash?" I asked causing Rainbow to blush in embarrassment.

"Yes and after you summoned him you summoned a human judge." Sonata said "Oh who did you get?" I asked smiling "Him." Twilight said showing me the picture of the judge Phoenix was dealing with "No seriously who did you get?" I said with a "are you joking me?" Face "That is the judge Twilight summoned." Applejack said "Yeah when I summoned the greatest human lawyer so I decided to summon the greatest human judge." Twilight said

"Are you sure you don't mean the ficklest judge?" I asked "What do you mean Sunset?" Twilight asked "This judge is a clueless knucklehead and always side with prosecutors." I said "Now that you mention it he did kept siding with Trixie most of the time." Applejack said "So Sunset why did you decide to travel with Mikal?" Sonata asked "I don't know much about Earth and well he did kind of saved me when he was investigating paranormal activity in the mental hospital." I said

"Oh was it a low class minion?" Sonata asked "Actually it was an archdemon." I said with a victory face causing her to look at me in shock "What? An archdemon?" Sonata asked "That's right Mikal and I fought an archdemon." I said "Wow I know Princess Celestia said you have potential but this." Sonata said "I know it's hard to believe. What about you why did you two blackmail other racers?" I asked

"It was Ace's idea actually I was kind of having second thoughts about it but I enjoyed all the fame and fortune, but threatening to take a Cruse Control's sister out of the hospital made me realize we have gone too far with the blackmailing." Sonata said "Which hospital did you put your sister in?" I asked "Canterlot's hospital." Sonata answered "Wait what? Sonata you KNOW Canterlot's hospital doesn't allow outsiders." I said

"I know but it IS the best hospital so Ace got her in." Sonata said "This is one of the reasons I don't like Canterlot." Applejack said "I know right? Who do those nobles think they are? Thinking that they're more important then everypony else. Uh no offense Twilight and Sunset." Rarity said "None taken." Me and Twilight said "Uh aren't we looking for Mikal?" Rainbow Dash said oh that's right I forgot!

"He's at the hospital." Sonata said "Why would he." That's when I figured out something "You told him about the hospital didn't you?" I said "Yes I did." Sonata said "How did you know where Mikal is?" Rainbow Dash said "I ran into him and we have a chat." Sonata said "I wonder what Mikal will do at the hospital?" Twilight asked "Probably suing them." I said much to Twilight's shock, and speak of the Devil Mikal is coming.

"Hey girls, oh hey Sonata." Mikal said "Hello Mikal." Sonata said "Did you sue the hospital?" I asked "Oh yeah I did." Mikal said pulling out the papers "So what are you girls doing?" "We were talking to Sonata about the Ace Swift case." I said "Oh yeah and who was the prosecutor of this case?" Mikal asked "Trixie." Applejack said "Okay and who was the judge." Mikal asked "Him." Sonata said pulling out the Judge's picture.

Mikal made the same face I did and said "No seriously who was the judge?" "This IS the judge since I summoned the best human attorney I thought why not summon the best human judge." Twilight said "You sure you don't mean the ficklest judge?" "That's what I said." I said "Well despite his flaws he does give out fair verdicts and does show some signs of wisdom." Mikal said.

"Wisdom from THIS guy? He's an idiot!" Rainbow Dash said "Rainbow!" Twilight scolded "Even complete idiots can be wise you know." I said "Curtains in 2 minutes!" The stage manager said well time to get back to work I guess.

*back to my POV*

All right back to the story the three tribe leaders and their advisers left to find new land with Princess Platinum annoying Clover and Chancellor Puddinghead wearing the map on her face which is crazy and Commander Hurricane dragging Pansy, and they have managed to find it with Platinum calling it Unicornia, Hurricane calling it Pegasus Land, and Puddinghead calling it Earth formally Dirtville just then they noticed each other.

"HEY! What are you doing here!?" They said "We were here first!" Platinum said just then they started arguing about the land until the blizzard appeared again. "As soon as the three tribes started arguing the blizzard started again instead of green there was white, instead of pretty it was snowy, instead of grass there was snow, instead-" "We get it already!" Lyra said "Get on with it." One of the audience said

"Yes, get on with it!"another one said "Yeah get on with it!" The entire audience said "Come on you guys you can-" "GET ON WITH IT!" A loud voice said "Okay! No need to shout." Spike said as the story continued the three tribes went into the cave where they made lines to their territory then they argued over a rock in fact they fought so much that the leaders got frozen their advisers then noticed some creatures flying above them.

"What are they?" Smart Cookie said "They look like Wendigos." Clover said "Wendigos?" Smart and Pansy said "My mentor Starswirl the Bearded told me about them they are cold winter spirits feeding of hatred and mistrust." These ponies are lucky our Wendigos are cannibals. "And we did all of this we brought this upon ourselves all because we are foolish enough to hate." Smart Cookie said.

"Well I don't hate you, I just hate Commander Hurricane." The wendigos somehow got weaker "Actually I just really really dislike her not hate her." Pansy said "Well I don't hate y'all ether." Smart Cookie said "Neither do I." Clover said as she somehow unleashed the flame which burned the wendigos away "Ah didn't know unicorns can do that." Smart Cookie said "Neither do I." Clover said, for a while the advisers were talking sharing stories and getting to know each other which made the flames bigger causing all the ice and snow to melt which freed the tribe leaders and they all decide to name it Equestria.

After the song we gone to the backstage "Wow didn't think anyone was fighting each other back then." I said "Well they did." Sunset said smiling just then everything got cold again "How did the window open?" I asked just then everyone started to argue only to stop when we heard the wendigos "I'll get the window." Rainbow said hmm I wonder what other creatures on Mythos that are different from the ones on Earth.

Whew! Longest chapter ever!

Pinkie: tell me about it!

Me: well see you on Valentines Day I suppose.


	4. ValentinesHeart's Warming

Holiday 4: Valentines Day

"Where are you taking us again Mikal?" Sunset asked "I told you it's a surprise." I said as we walk around town it's heart's and hooves day and I am treating Twilight and Sunset a special dinner which is the surprise I plan on giving them but don't tell them that. "Here we are." I said after an hour of walking Sunset and Twilight open their eyes to line a table filled with our favorite food Twilight and Sunset gasped in shock at the sight.

"Mikal you made all this for us?" Sunset asked "Yeah I did." I said Twilight and Sunset were so happy they couldn't help but glomp me and kiss me repeatedly then snuggle in my chest "You know how to spoil a mare don't you?" Sunset asked "Yeah I do." I said as we sat on the table and eat, "So what are you gonna do with the others?" Sunset asked "Oh I have things planned out." I said smiling.

"Well I'm sure they'll love what you have planned for them." Twilight said "Oh they will." I said as we kept eating, a moment later we went back to the library "That was delicious Mikal." Twilight said kissing me. "Yeah we had fun." Sunset said kissing me as well "No problem girls now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way to the farm." I said walking to Applejack's place where I found her lazing off.

"howdy there Mikal." Applejack said hugging me "Hey AJ how's it going?" I asked "Going fine what you had planned for me for Heart's and Hooves day?" AJ asked "Follow me and you'll find out." I said as we went out to go to a restaurant. "Dinner? Y'all shouldn't have." AJ said "Well I did so let's eat." I said as we sat down at our table, "So Mikal how's the bounty hunting business?" Applejack asked

"It's going fine." I said "Not much of a talker are y'all?" Applejack asked "Not really I don't know why I stay silent most of the time must be my autism." I said "Must be." Applejack said as our waitress arrived "Hello I will be your waitress for today what can I get you?" She asked "I'll have some water." I said "Apple juice fer me miss." Applejack said "Coming right up." Our waitress said walking off to get our orders.

"Mikal don't y'all drink anything besides water?" Applejack asked "Besides hot chocolate and milkshake? Not really." I said "Yeah ah know y'all might not eat healthy but it's good to know yer drinking healthy." Applejack said "I know don't I?" I asked "Yeah y'all do." Applejack said "So what are you getting to eat?" I asked "Maybe some apple pie you?" Applejack asked I looked into my menu I know they don't serve meat since they're herbivores instead of omnivores like me.

"I'll just get some apples if you don't mind." I said "No ah don't mind." Applejack said as our waitress arrived with our drinks we ordered our food, and our waitress went to get our order. After dinner I took Applejack home "Thanks for the dinner Mikal." Applejack said kissing my cheek "No problem." I said going to get Rarity who just got done closing her shop for today "Oh hello Mikal!" Rarity said.

"Hey Rarity what's up?" I asked "Oh nothing much just closing up my shop so what do you have planned for us today?" Rarity asked "Oh I have something and it's at the spa." I said smiling "Mikal did you reserve us for the special Hearts and Hooves Day treatment?" Rarity asked excitedly "You'll have to find out I'm not saying anything." I said as Rarity followed me to Lotus and Aloe's spa

"Hello Mikal you here for the reservation you made for you and Ms. Rarity?" Aloe asked "Yes, yes I am." I said as they led us "We hope you enjoy our Hearts and Hooves Day treatment." Lotus said as we entered the hot tub "Oh my Mikal you DID!" Rarity squeed as she hugged me as tight as she can "Can't... breathe." I said Rarity released me "This is the best Hearts and Hooves Day you have ever given me Mikal." Rarity said

"No problem." I said as we relaxed in the hot tub, after the hot tub we went for a massage and after that we went to the steam room to relax, soon our treatment is over okay I got Twilight and Sunset, Applejack then Rarity next up is Fluttershy whom I planned to take to the park for a little walk, I went to her cottage where she's having tea with Discord. "Oh hello Mikal." Discord said

"Hey you two done?" I asked "Almost Mikal we just need to clean up." Fluttershy said as she put her stuff in the sink and Discord picked up his own dishes "See you later Fluttershy." Discord said leaving the house "So Mikal what do you have planned for us today?" Fluttershy asked "I thought we could take a walk in the park." I said "Oh that sounds lovely." Fluttershy said as we left her cottage.

When we arrived at the park we started to walk "Wow Mikal I didn't think you would take me for a walk in the park." Fluttershy said "Well I couldn't find anywhere else to take you so the park was the only thing I can think of." I said "Well I appreciate it anyway." Fluttershy said smiling "Thanks." I said as we continued our silent walk for the next hour before going back home.

"Thanks for the date Mikal I had fun." Fluttershy said kissing my cheek before going into her cottage next up Rainbow Dash I flew to her house where she was waiting "Hey Mikal! How's my stallion?" Skittles asked "Good Skittles how are you?" I asked "I'm being cool and awesome as always." Rainbow said "Ready for the Roller Derby?" I asked I got me and Skittles tickets for the upcoming race.

"Am I EVER!" Skittles said as we went to Cloudsdale to see the race and the Wonderbolts are judging the race me and Skittles had fun watching the race and we cheered for the winner before taking her home for the day. "That was awesome Mikal thanks for taking me to the race." Skittles said "No problem Skittles." I said she gave me a kiss before going back into her house, and the next mare is Pinkie Pie.

Vinyl is having a party for Heart's and Hooves Day and I plan on taking Pinkie there when I arrived there she was already there "Hey Mikal ready for the party Vinyl's having?" Pinkie said "Pinkie were you breaking the 4th wall again?" I asked "Maaaybe." Pinkie said grinning "Yeah I'm ready let's go." I said rolling my eyes as we went to the party where Vinyl was meeting "Hey! Mikal how's my main stallion?" Vinyl said.

"Doing fine Vinyl." I said as me and Pinkie entered the building where me and Pinkie danced and play games "Whoo-hoo!" Pinkie cheered as we kept on dancing after one hour the party was over and me and Pinkie left "That was fun." I said "I know right?" Pinkie said as we arrived at sugar cube corner. "Well see ya later Pinkie." I said "See you later as well Mikal!" Pinkie said bouncing back into her room to get some sleep.

And last but not least the Eclipse Sisters who are in Canterlot as always sometimes I wonder if they ever get a break once in a while oh well they have their stuff to do and I have mine. I took the train to Canterlot like always, when I arrived I went to Canterlot castle where Celestia and her sister are waiting for me "You two got the day off?" I asked "No we just decide to skip work." Celestia said.

"So where do you two want to go?" I asked "How about our gardens?" Luna asked "That sounds like a good idea Lulu." Celestia said we went to the gardens to take a little walk. "So how are things Mikal?" Luna said "Things are going fine." I said "Any bounties you caught?" Celestia asked "A few but nothing I can't handle." I said "Oh well that's good news." Celestia said "Your not much of a talkative person are you?" Luna asked.

"Not really." I said "That's understandable." Celestia said an hour of short conversations later we came out of the gardens "well I best be on home now girls." I said "Okay we had fun anyways Mikal." Celestia said "See y'all." I said "See you." Luna said as she and her sister went back in the castle, one train ride later I arrived back at Ponyville where Sunset and the others are waiting for me.

"Hey Mikal." Sunset said hugging me "Hey Sunset." I said returning the hug "So how was your time with the others?" She asked "Oh it went fine." I said "That's good." Sunset said holding my hand with her hoof as we walked back to the library where Spike is already asleep "Oh welcome back Mikal." Twilight said kissing me "Hey Twilight what's up?" I said "Oh nothing much just going to sleep, it's been a long day." Twilight said giving me a seductive look for some reason.

"Oh well I'll hit the hay as well and-" "Hold on stud before you go to bed me and Twilight have a surprise for you in our room." Stud? "What's going on?" I asked as we went upstairs. "You'll see." Sunset said as we entered our room to find Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity on our bed "Uh what's going on? Heat season is not till spring." I said "We know we just thought about giving you an award for giving us an amazing time." Twilight said.

"So how bout you come onto this bed and we'll show you how much we appreciate those dates you gave us." Skittles said looks like I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight, again.

And that's it for this chapter.

Pinkie: hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review.


End file.
